


I Think Our Love Can Do Anything

by MrsDavidSpade



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, Old Age, Perfect Ending, sick, the notebook ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Farley gets the ending he, and I think everyone else, deserves</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Our Love Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercomestheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/gifts).



Chris and Sivon Farley were no longer the young, energized people they used to be. The couple was now in their late 70s, early 80s and both had slowed down quite a bit. Their hair had changed from multicolored or light brown to grey. 

Lots of Grey. 

Looks didn't matter to them then however and didn't matter to them now.

They had been together going on 66 years and had been married going on 60. Their love was still going as strong as ever, never wreaking, always getting strong with each passing day.

***

"Chris honey!" Sivon called from the living room where she was straightening up a bit. "They'll be here soon!"

She fluffed a small pillow sitting on the couch before dusting the top of the fireplace mantel where a few framed photos sat.

Siv couldn't help but take a moment to look at them all and smile.

The first picture was of Chris and Sivon dressed in their formal clothes when they were in first grade. Sivon remembered that day pretty well. It was the day they were getting 'married' because an older girl told them and their best friends Deidra and David they had to after both couples were caught kissing.

The second picture was of Chris when he was a teenager in his football jersey, standing on the football field.

The third picture was of Chris and Sivon at their Senior Prom, Chris standing behind Sivon with his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist.

The fourth picture was actually a picture of Chris proposing to Sivon. It was a surprise shot Adam Sandler had taken from a far off distance. Sivon had a hand over her mouth in complete shock while Chris was down on one knee, holding the small box with the engagement ring inside out to her.

The fifth picture was of Chris and Sivon on their wedding day. It was after the ceremony and Chris was holding Sivon bridal style kissing her on the mouth.

The sixth picture was of Sivon looking tired but happy in a hospital bed holding and admiring her newborn daughter Lucille Farley with Chris standing on the other side of her doing the same.

And finally the seventh picture was of Chris with a toddler Lucy, teaching her how to walk. 

"Coming!" she heard Chris call back followed back a round of deep, hacking coughs causing Sivon's small smile to vanish.

Over the past few years, Sivon noticed, Chris' health had been declining more and more causing her worry to grow.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" she asked her husband when Chris was in eye sight, coming into the living room in his wheelchair.

Chris gave her a reassuring smile. "Never been better", he replied before coughing once or twice in his enclosed fist.

Sivon took a moment or two to stand back and take a look at her husband of so many years. Chris was now confined to a wheelchair and had been for several years now. His doctor also prescribed him to the permanent use of glasses and an oxygen tank, much to Svon's horror.

She knew Chris would probably have to use a wheelchair at some point in his life what with all his kidding around and physical comedy but Sivon never though he'd need an oxygen tank.

"What?" Chris asked, breaking into his wife's thoughts.

Sivon blinked once before answering, "What? Oh, it's nothing." She smiled and turned back to her straightening up the living room.

"I'm just excited for them to get here that's all."

A slightly confused look crossed Chris' face and there was a moment of silence before he asked, "Now WHO did you say was coming over today?"

Sivon turned around to look at him. "You remember who's coming over here today, sweetie-"

She was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing, causing the smile on Sivon's face to grow bigger.

"That's them now!!" she cried, rushing over as fast as she could to the front door.

Chris wheeled behind her as fast as he could go, which wasn't very fast I might add.

Sivon threw open the front door.

"Lucy!!" Sivon cried the second she laid eyes on her grown daughter, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.

She had to admit to herself she was a little surprised to see only her daughter standing on her doorstep.

Lucy Farley was quick to throw her arms around her mother, hugging her back, a smile spread across her face.

"It's so good to see you Mom", she said quietly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you too honey", Sivon replied.

"Lucy!" Chris gasped, peering at his daughter from behind his wife.

Lucy stepped aside a bit to give her father a loving look. "Hi, Daddy", she said softly, bending down to give him a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Princess", Chris said softly in Lucy's ear.

"Not as happy as I am to see you", Lucy replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, a series of coos came from a small baby carriage beside Lucy.

Sivon's eyes went wide with tears quickly forming.

"I-Is this who I think it is?" she asked in near whisper.

Lucy nodded, another smile forming as she walked over to the carriage and carefully picked up a baby girl wrapped in a pale pink blanket, Sivon close behind.

"So she's finally yours", Sivon said.

Lucy nodded, not taking her eyes off her new daughter.

"Lucy?" Chris asked as she wheeled himself out towards his wife and daughter. "Where's Chloe? We were expecting both of you to come today."

Lucy's happy smile slightly turned into a frown as she thought of where Chloe was at that very moment. She held the baby a little bit closer as she looked at her father.

"She's gone to visit David and Deidra's graves", Lucy answered solemnly.

Sivon nodded, sadness filling her heart as well.

"That's right", she said quietly, putting a comforting hand around her daughter's shoulders. 

Today was the 4 year anniversary of the day Chloe's parents and Sivon and Chris' best friends Deidra and David Spade got into a head-on collision with another car on the highway, killing Deidra instantly, David dying not long after he got to the hospital.

Everyone had been devastated by the news but not as much as Chloe and her older sister Jessica. 

"You know sweetie, you were more than welcome to go with Chloe today. You could have come and seen you father and I another day."

Chris nodded in agreement. Lucy shook her head no.

"No", she said softly. "I wanted to give Chloe that time with her parents." She turned back to look at the sleeping baby in her arms before speaking again. "Besides, as soon as I got the news that the adoption was finalized, I wanted to tell you guys as quick as I could."

Sivon nodded, sitting down on the porch swing she had gotten put in the house a few years back. "So I take it you haven't told Chloe the amazing news yet?" she asked.

Again, Lucy shook her head, sitting down next to her mother with her daughter in her arms.

"I'll tell her tonight", she replied, starting to rock the swing slowly. "When the events of the day die down."

Chris wheeled himself outside just then with three bottles of water in his lap.

"Is anybody thirsty?" he asked smiling, stopping his wheelchair beside the swing.

Sivon took two of the water bottles and handed one to Lucy.

"So what's our granddaughter's name?" Sivon asked. She paused for a second before saying, "God, I can't BELIEVE we get to say that at last!"

Lucy giggled before softly stroking the little baby's dark hair.

"Marisa", she replied. "Marisa Sparley."

"Sparley?" Chris asked, more confused than usual now.

"Sparley", Lucy explained. "A mix of my and Chloe's last names."

Chloe and Lucy had gotten married after graduating college after being together since they were in their last years of high school with the love and support of both their families. Lucy had started sensing her feelings for Chloe in middle school and was way too afraid to say or do anything about it until the night of the 4th of July when David had to work on his latest film 'Joe Dirt 2' and his family along with the Farley's joined him on the outdoor set.

Lucy and Chloe snuck away, sitting on a tall grass hill, waiting for the fireworks to start. Lucy couldn't keep these feelings inside her any longer. She placed her hand on top of her best friend's since before birth and when Chloe gave her a confused look, asking her what she was doing, Lucy replied, "Something I should have done a long time a go" and kissed her straight on the mouth right as the fireworks went off, sending off a beautiful scene in front of them.

It was then that Chloe became fully aware of her best friend's feelings for her but didn't return those feelings until high school. It was then that the girls started officially going out, getting married after finishing college, and finally, after discussing it long and hard, adopting a baby girl from the state in which they lived not long after.

The problem is it took a little while for the adoption to become final. 

"Aww", Sivon cooed. "That's so cute!"

Little Marisa started moving around a bit in Lucy's arms before going back to sleep.

Chris smiled and craned his head around a bit so he could get a better look at his new granddaughter.

"Could I hold her for a minute, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Of course, Daddy", she replied, carefully handing Marisa to her father.

Chris carefully took the sleeping baby in his open arms, looking at her the way he used to look at Lucy when she was a baby.

"It's been so long", Chris said softly. "It's been so long since I've held a baby." He sniffed a little, trying not to cry. "It feels wonderful."

Marisa slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Chris with big brown eyes before smiling a little moments later.

Chris smiled at the tiny baby in his arms, not even realizing a tear was escaping down his cheek.

He carefully picked up Marisa's little hand with his fingers, holding her hand.

"She's so beautiful", he whispered.

Lucy and Sivon smiled as they watched the scene before them.

"She likes you, Daddy", Lucy said softly, almost afraid if she spoke any louder, it would ruin the entire moment.

"Really?" Chris asked, looking up with wide eyes.

Marisa made a cooing sound in response, causing Chris to give her his attention again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

***

The sun was setting now and the three Farleys were still sitting on the front porch swing, having a nice conversation, except for Marisa of course who was taking a nap in the guest bedroom upstairs.

Sivon was in the middle of a conversation with Lucy when all of a sudden Chris started having another coughing attack.

"Daddy!" Lucy cried, alarmed and worried. "A-are you alright?!"

Chris looked at his wife and daughter in between coughs, trying to control the attacks.

"S-Should we call 911 or something?" Lucy asked, getting more and more worried by the minute.

Chris, still coughing, though a little less, shook his head no. He reached out for his bottle of water sitting on the glass table in front of the porch swing, taking a drink.

After a drink or two, Chris' coughing attacks seemed to subside more and more.

When they were finally completely gone, Lucy asked, "Are you alright now Daddy?"

Chris nodded, finally able to catch his breath again.

Sivon and Lucy sighed in realif as Lucy checked her watch.

"Oh wow", she said. "It's getting pretty late and Chloe's gonna be home soon." She smiled as she stood up, heading inside the house to get Marisa and her things.

When Lucy was inside the house, Sivon took the opportunity to take a sideways glance at Chris. She saw that he had gotten paler than what he had been that morning. It seemed now that the only colors on him now were his breathtaking blue eyes.

"Chris", Sivon said softly. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

At that moment, the screen door opened again and Lucy came back out, Marisa in her arms, her purse slung over one shoulder, and Marisa's bag slung over the other one.

After a series of goodbyes, Chris and Sivon made their way inside, Sivon shutting the door behind her. She then noticed Chris wheeling himself down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Where're you going sweetie?" Sivon asked, a bit concerned.

"I think I'm gonna go straight to bed", Chris replied, not bothering to turn his chair around. Sivon could hear tiredness in his voice. "I'm pretty tired from the events of the day."

She nodded, forcing a tiny smile. "Well, ok", Sivon said slowly, heading towards the kitchen to make herself some tea. "You want anything from the kitchen?"

"No", Chris said, now at the end of the hallway. "Not really."

***

Sivon poured her tea in a mug and made her way towards her and Chris's bedroom. She found that their bedroom door was cracked a bit so she slowly pushed it open with one hand to find Chris lying completely still in bed with his eyes shut, now dressed in his pajamas.

Sivon slowly walked towards the bed, setting her mug down on the table beside the bed, bending down a bit at Chris' side. She stroked his forehead a bit, causing him to stir in his sleep.

She breathed a heavy sigh of realif. "Thank God!" Sivon gasped.

"What?" Chris asked softly, still not opening his eyes.

"I-I thought-"

Sivon was cut off by a smile forming on her husband's lips.

"No", he said softly. "Not yet."

Sivon sighed happily again, burying her face in Chris' side, kissing the side of his head.

A moment of silence followed, neither one of them saying or doing anything.

"I'm tried, Siv", Chris said quitely, breaking the silence in the air.

Sivon nodded, understanding what he meant or so she thought. "Yeah I know what you mean", she replied. "I'm pretty tired myself. What happened today-"

Chris cut her off. "No", he said, opening his eyes a little bit. "I'm tired. Tired of living. Tired of life. I'm sick Sivon and I'm only going to get worse."

Sivon took a moment to take in what her husband had just said to her. It felt like a punch in the stomach and a bucket of ice cold water hitting her all at once.

"Ch-Chris", she stuttered, tears starting to form in her eyes as she stood up to get into bed next to him, "don't talk like that."

She got into bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him, Chris kissing her forehead.

"W-We'll find more doctors", Sivon insisted. "Any doctor that you think will help you."

But as his wife was talking, Chris shook his head no.

He gently took her hand in his, kissing the back of it before he started to speak.

"Siv honey", he said softly, yet gently, "listen to me. Doctors have told me time and time again they've done all they can to help me. They can't do anything else."

He paused before speaking again looking deeply into his wife's eyes.

"Besides, I've done all I need to do in this lifetime. We've had an amazing journey together, have we not?"

Sivon nodded, tears falling freely down her face, Chris wiping them away with his free hand.

"We have a beautiful daughter who has succeeded in so many wonderful things in life", Chris went on. "She's married and has a beautiful little girl now. OUR granddaughter. Don't you think we've done things right?"

Again Siv nodded and Chris reached over and kissed her lips tenderly.

Slowly pulling away, Chris layed back down against his pillows, taking the oxygen plugs out of his nose.

Sivon layed her head on Chris' chest, the tears continuing to flow.

Chris wrapped a comforting arm around his wife and held her as close as he could as he closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths.

"Chris?" Sivon asked through her tears.

"What Princess?" Chris asked quitely, using his old nickname for her.

"Do you think our love is strong enough to take us away together?" Sivon asked.

Chris took another deep breath and smiled.

"I think our love can do anything", he replied softly.

"I love you so much Chris", Sivon said softly, closing her eyes to fall asleep. "So so much."

"I love you too Sivon", Chris replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

***  
That was the last thing the couple ever said to each other because they ended up passing away peacefully together, gripping each others hands. <3


End file.
